


it's like twilight

by foolshwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Fights, Forests, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong, Mentioned Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa-centric, Wolf Instincts, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolshwa/pseuds/foolshwa
Summary: Seonghwa, a wolf deprived from the feeling of intimacy and human connection for countless years, would he find love before death wins the race against him?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	it's like twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so I made a wolf-inspired au for seongjoong since halloween is coming! 
> 
> There will be a mention of blood and violence here so please do not read if you have a trigger with these.
> 
> Also, this was not beta read :-))

The full moon slowly sinks down the horizon, leaving the darkest hour of the night. Seonghwa feels his body stretches itself, transforming from a wild creature that everyone must be fear of to a perfect human body, an ordinary routine every twilight, years have passed and nothing has changed. Madness disappears from his vessels, a quick break from his enthusiasm to devour. In his 18th year of living, he manages to distance himself from the flavour of the flesh that will nourish his thirsty body. 

Human steps are heard in the silence of the forest, a sign that today will be different from the ordinary day of the longing wolf. Seonghwa peeks behind the bushes, brushing off the stems a little to discover the sight of a teenager guy wandering hopelessly, frowning and shaking in despair. 

“Is there anyone who can help? Please help me!” Seonghwa feels his heart races when he heard the soothing voice of the guy, the sound he barely hears in his lifetime. The wolf senses the faith leading him to the destiny he's been wishing in his entire life which makes his hands shake as the butterflies roam in his stomach and his sweat dripping upon his face as his mind battles whether to approach the mundane or cage himself in the bush of loneliness like he always does. 

After a short episode of mind conflict, he grabs a huge piece of a leaf to clothe his bottom body and flashes himself to the mundane with a welcoming smile. The guy is surprised by the unexpected appearance of the wolf disguised as a human, his half-naked body leaves sparkles on his chest, a feeling that seems brand new to him which urges him to be invested to the interaction. 

"Uhm, Hi! I'm Hongjoong. I'm not going to ask you why you almost have no clothes but can you please help me?" The desperation to escape from the sinister forest rises as he obtains a chance to seek help. Seonghwa nods, giving hope to the frustrated young man then lets out another smile to appear friendly to Hongjoong. 

"Thank you so much!" He bows then opens his mouth to follow his expression of gratitude.

"If you don't mind, may I know your name?" Hongjoong smiles him back, lighting the intense atmosphere of their first encounter. Seonghwa didn't mouth a single word nor expresses any sign except for another glimpse of endless smile. 

"Ah! You don't want to say it? That's fine, but can you guide me to the exit here? I'm lost for almost 4 hours already." After the lost guy requests, the human wolf responds nothing but a series of nods. 

Seonghwa starts to walk then twitches his head upfront as a sign to follow his direction. Hongjoong understands the sign and walks closely to him with a strong sense of self-awareness that the human wolf is naked except that he doesn't know he's walking with a wolf.

Sunrise begins to gleam in the clear sky, birds scatter closely above their heads, making screechy noises. Hongjoong discerns a sudden relief as the appearance of the sun secures their safety on the way.

"How long do you think it will take to get there?" Hongjoong breaks the deafening silence between each other, discomfort fades away as the lost guy gets used to the disguised wolf but he wants to have a conversation as the repeated forward steps bore his impatient mouth. The walk stops abruptly and both men stagnate in their position. Seonghwa gazes at him, letting a small smile before moving closely to him then caresses his cheeks. Seonghwa senses the electric shock pumping over his vessels and strikes his heart as he absorbs the softness of the human skin brushing against him, that's when he discovers this kind of feeling exists. Addiction runs onto him as the pleasure ignites his existence that makes him places his other hand against Hongjoong's untouched cheek.

Hongjoong closes his eyes, nurturing every brisk touches of Seonghwa's hands against his cheeks. He finds comfort from the intimate physical connection that collides their souls. 

The wolf retracts then resumes the interrupted walk while the mundane follows, forgetting the unanswered question he mouthed a few moments ago as the heat of the wolf's skin invades his memory, igniting the dying fire in his soul. Not a long time has passed, the sound of cars' horns pop out of nowhere which earns a triumphant smile from Hongjoong as the sight of roads unfolds behind the trees after them. Seonghwa's face puzzles, for the first time, he is exposed to the urban side of the world where moving vehicles, tall buildings and packed humans fill the landscape, far from the contained and tranquil world he explored since he was born. 

"Thank you so much for helping me! I owe you a lot." Hongjoong grabs both of his hands to express his gratitude, once again, the electric shock strikes their bodies as their souls collide for the second time. Seonghwa discovers his desire to be touched by the first human who unearths his existence.

"Let's meet again soon." Hongjoong has no idea how he mouthed those words but his heart speaks louder. Tears begin to water the wolf's eyes but forbids to stream down his face as he hears the sound of farewell that is strange to him but still crumples his heart a little. He knows that he wants to be with him but he doesn't know a single word to express what he feels. Hongjoong slowly detaches his hands and sends a small wave to the wolf to conclude their short encounter that plucks their inner souls. Seonghwa raises his eyebrows, clueless on what those hands signify but he waves him back, leaving a grin from the mundane's face. As Hongjoong finally tilts his head away from him, jogs to the exit, the wolf perceives the anxiety kicking in, the longingness to feel the heat of the friction against the mundane accelerates like a fountain. Sunrise comes to an end but Seonghwa's sparkling eyes remain glued to the empty spot where he last saw Hongjoong, hoping he would show himself once again for the last time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks have passed and the wolf remains alone standing in the dark entrance of the forest, hiding behind the bushes to coat his existence from the cruel humans. It's twilight and the transformation to return himself into a human form is yet to happen. Every twilight, he goes down from the mountain to catch the appearance of Hongjoong but the fate doesn't favor him for countless chances. The anticipation thrives each day which leads to his desperation to meet the guy again who taught him a new feeling.

Sudden footsteps are heard near where he settles. Seonghwa's adrenaline rushes like waterfalls, carefully assessing the familiarity of the sound the steps make. He remembers how it sounds like and that's when he knows that Hongjoong and him are finally breathing in the same field again. 

"Hi!" A familiar voice ends the wolf's long-anticipated wait for the mundane as he recognises its high-tone texture. He immediately flashes himself to Hongjoong then growls when he saw his face.

"What the fuck!" Hongjoong jumps after a wolf approaches him. Seonghwa forgets that he hasn't transformed yet as the excitement overthrows, making him take a step back as regrets feeds him. The mundane runs and screams, expecting the wolf to shatter him alive. 

Tears start to fall as the pain knocks his fragile heart but the anticipation to touch him overflows, urging him to chase the fate he's been searching for since the day he learned how to feel something.

Seonghwa reaches Hongjoong freezing at his spot, hands shaking, knees quivering, and face drowning in sweats while facing an another wolf preparing to devour him in any minute. The white wolf howls while staring at the mundane, slowly taking small steps closer to him. Seonghwa starts to condition his body, preparing to attack the ill-intentioned wolf to protect Hongjoong.

"Please do not hurt me" Hongjoong begs while taking tiny steps backward, he notices Seonghwa in his right side which freaks him out more, little did he know that his savior is closer than he would ever expect. 

As the white wolf finally runs to attack, Seonghwa hops against it to block its way from preying Hongjoong. The two wolves exchange series of growls to each other while their paws are clashing against each other's bodies. Hongjoong hides behind a bush while watching the wolves rolling on the ground and bestowing bites and nails remarks on their bodies. The white wolf slams the grey wolf's feet. Seonghwa gains bruises on his ankles, collapses on the floor as he gasps for air while the opponent takes this opportunity to slice the defeated wolf's throat with its long sharp fingers, leaving an open wound, leaking gallons of blood to the ground. The white wolf spits on his face before leaving the flesh like nothing happened and forgets to search for the mundane. Hongjoong felt the urge to rush onto the wolf so he brushes off the stems then jogs until he reaches Seonghwa. He bends his knees, breathing heavily as he is witnessing the wolf struggling to breathe, showering in blood while tears stream down the face. The full moon begins to vanish and the sun comes out to overtake the scene. Seonghwa transforms into a human and Hongjoong's jaw drops as he gradually recognises the face of a handsome man who once saved him without any cost.

Seonghwa's heart races as they finally meet once again, regrets disappear and relief clashes the pain his wounds create. He grins as they stare each other directly through their eyes, exploring the different world they have never seen. 

"I'm so sorry." Hongjoong barely finishes as he breaks down in tears, realizing the attachment that he has to a guy he only met twice. 

Seonghwa tries to lift his arm, aiming to touch the mundane's face for the second time. His hands shake and his arm collapses on the ground but Hongjoong grabs his arm and presses his hands against his cheeks, feeling the heat of the wolf crashes against his soul. 

Seonghwa's heart pounds stronger than he had ever imagined as the gentleness of Hongjoong's skin electrifies his longing hands. Hongjoong kisses his forehead while their hands unite intimately, colliding like waves hitting the shores. Seonghwa wraps his arms around him as Hongjoong moves his body onto his lap to rest his head. "I should've come back sooner. I'm sorry!" Regrets kicks inside Hongjoong as his tears begin to rain on Seonghwa's face.

Seonghwa touches the mundane's face once again then wipes his tears with his fingers. The contentment blows right through his chest, disposing the stone that buried his heart for a long time. Finally, the wolf finds an inner peace as he closes his eyes for the last time and the last thing he knew was the delicate feeling that emerges from the gentleness of the mundane's cheeks, just like a twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading til the end!
> 
> Don't forget to wish Jongho a happy birthday!!!


End file.
